The Way We Met
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: This Based On what I've read about Hollywood Heights on Wikipedia. This whole story starts off from the description I read about episode 75 When Loren finds out the truth about Eddie. *Eddie has been in a fiery car accident in the town of Ojai and Loren hasn't been herself since then. She hasn't her happy cheery self, but things only get worse when she learns the truth.
1. Chapter 1 A Surprise

**This is based on what I've read from Wikipedia on the upcoming episodes. As the season comes to an end I wanted to keep the show alive as possible. This is my first fan-fic and I really hope you enjoy it! :) This story is based on from what I've read about episode 75 and from there the just unravels. ENJOY! :D **

Max looked at Loren,she was sitting alone at a booth crying over her deceased boyfriend. Max felt horrible that didn't know the truth. As he walked over to her she quickly wiped away her tears. "Hey" Max said with such sympathy. It had occurred to Loren that Max hadn't really seemed that upset,and it made no sense. He had just lost the last of his family. As she was lost in her thoughts Max tried to get her attention. "Loren!" he snapped. "Huh? oh, sorry." Loren looked embarrassed. Max knew had to do something, he couldn't just let her be miserable. " Loren I have a surprise for you." Max and Loren got up and went upstairs to his small condo above the club. She saw nothing new. Nothing seemed to be different. Then Max's phone rang. He asked Loren who it was, it was a private a number. Max smiled as he poured himself a drink, he knew exactly who it was. "You're gonna wanna talk to that person. Answer it." He insisted as he walked to the balcony." Loren answered the phone " Hello?" Loren said confused. " Pops finally you answered I was beginning to worry." "Eddie?" "Loren?"


	2. Chapter 2 Loren learns the truth

Loren's eyes filled with tears." Eddie is that really you?" Loren couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. Eddie didn't know what to do, it was silent for a few moments. Loren broke that silence " You're alive?" she said as she choked back her tears of joy and anger.

"Loren why do you have my dad's phone?" Eddie tried so hard to change the subject." Max told me to answer it. I just can't believe you're not dead." A tear rolled down Loren's check. " Why didn't you tell me?" " Well I wasn't on planing on telling you until-" Eddie was interupted.

"Wait what do you mean you weren't gonna tell me?" Loren said as if she had been stabbed in the heart several times. Eddie knew he had hurt her. "Loren I just-" " You just what decided to play dead and lie to everyone in the world,but you didn't have the decency o tell the person you claim to care oh so much about that you were okay?" " Loren listen to me!" "No! Why should I listen to you when you completely lied to me. I don't think I can ever trust you again."

Eddie could just hear the hurt in her voice" Loren please just give me a chance to explain" Eddie pleaded. " Fine bu you have the best explanation ever!" Loren shouted. Eddie had never heard Loren yell, she was quiet and calm. It was something he never expected form her This was a new Loren, it was a hurt and angry Loren. "I was driving around Ojai, I was changing the radio and I lost control of the car. Before it spun off the road I jumped out of the car. I trudged back to a near by gas station that I had passed, as I entered the new was on. It said Chloe had fallen off my dad's balcony and that I was being blamed for the accident. I couldn't come back, I couldn't go to jail. So I decided I would stay in Ojai until they found the real felon. I got a new hat and a pair of sunglasses and rented a room at near by motel. I wanted to call you but I didn't know what to do. Then when my dad and Nora found me I realized that I had to tell you soon, but they insisted I don't tel you until after your tribute concert."

Loren was speechless." Loren I lov-" Loren cut Eddie"Eddie if you loved me you wouldn't have made me think that the only man I had ever loved had died." Eddie smiled when she said loved."And if you didn't hear me I said loved." Eddie couldn't breathe."Loren please don't do this!" Eddie started to cry." Eddie you hurt me the way no one ever has before, except for one person. You are just like my-" "Loren please don't say it!" Eddie begged."My dad." She said it so soft that her words were sucked up her tears" Don't ever talk to me again. Eddie Duran we are done!" Her voice was harsh and sharp." Lo" It was to late, Loren hung up. Loren threw Max's phone on his couch and stormed out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3 Loren Walks Out

Eddie didn't know what to do. He threw his phone against the wall, and it shattered. Eddie sat on the dirty bed and turned on the TV. As he was channel surfing something caught his eye, it was Loren's interview with Lily Park. Eddie turned up the volume and focused on the screen."So from what I understand you and Eddie had just became official." Loren let out a sigh."Ummmm... yes." "And two days after your outstanding concert you heard the news. From what I hear you found out from Eddie's father Max. Is that true?" Loren was hesitant to answer."Yes, when I heard the news I didn't want to believe it. I used everything in my power to not believe it, but I couldn't help it. I had to just except the fact that he was...dead." A tear slowly rolled down Loren's check. He moved closer to the TV as he started to cry.

He couldn't take it anymore he turned off the TV and started to pack the very little amount of items he had into a duffle bag. He had to think of a plan on how to get Loren back. While he was searching around the room for all of his items he remembered Mel telling him that Loren really wanted Eddie to take her to the prom, and that's exactly what he was gonna do. He quickly finished packing and rushed out of the sleezy motel wouldn't rest until Loren was in his arms, but he knew she would never talk to him again and she had every right not to.

Loren sung the door open and slammed it shut. Nora came rushing out of her room"Honey what's wrong?" She said as she put her hand on Loren's check,Loren slapped it down."Umm excuse me missy but who do you think you are disrespecting me like that?" Loren was red and full of anger,and was about to explode."How could you?" Nora was nervous that Loren had found out about Eddie." How-how could I what honey?" Nora was shaking"How could you not tell me Eddie was alive?"

Nora didn't know what to say."How could you let me cry everyday?""Lor-" "Mom I was miserable. Or did you know that and want me to be miserable and feel what you felt when dad walked out on us." Loren was crying, but she was still full of rage."Did you do all this so I wouldn't contact him?" "I-I" Nora started to cry."I can't believe you." Loren speed walked to her room and slammed the door and locked it. Nora sat on the couch and started to cry hard.

Loren came out of her room with a duffle bag, a suitcase,and her laptop bag. Nora jumped up."Where are you going?" Nora said wiping her tears."Away from you."Loren opened the door, but Nora grabbed onto Loren's arm."Honey please don't go!"Nora begged Loren."I can't believe you lied to me the way you did.I can't stand to be near you.""Will you at least tell me where you're going?"Nora at least wanted to know her baby would be safe."Far Away from this cage full of lies. You make me sick!" Loren yanked away from Nora's grip and stormed out to her car. Nora just stood there at the doorstep crying because she knew she couldn't change her daughter's mind. She watched her daughter drive away. She walked inside and closed the door and just started to cry. There was a knock at the door. Nora was speechless."What are you doing here?"She said with such hatred. "Can I come in?" The dark figure asked he stepped foot into the house.

Loren was staying at a Knight's Inn on the other side of Tarzana. She puled out her laptop, praying that they had wi-fi. They did, Loren got on skype and called Melissa." Hey Lo what's up?" Mel saw Loren ad been crying."Lo what's wrong?" Mel didn't know what else could go wrong for Loren. Loren explained what had happened. Melissa didn't know what to say. She was happy Eddie was alive, but she wanted kill him for keeping that big of a secret from her. She was baffled that Nora wold keep that from Loren."Lo I don't know what to think I-" Mel was interrupted by her doorbell." Who do you think it is?" " I don't know, and I'm home alone. ooooo." Loren laughed, Mel always knew how to make her feel better." Nah it's probably just Adam, we're having a movie night. Hey I love you. Bye!" Mel waving both of her hands in front of the camera. Loren waves back.

Mel closes her computer. The doorbell rings again."Ok!Ok! I'm coming!" She opens the door and her smile drops." What the hell are you doing here?"


End file.
